Marchin' On
by Megasmiley123
Summary: Life is not all battles and fights for campers at Camp Half-Blood. Just because these teens are part god doesn't stop them from being part human.
1. Chapter 1

Every ounce of my being was in this fight. Therefore, it was only fitting me to end up on my back by the end. Multiple minor cuts lined the parts of my body not veered by my armor. My opponent was looking down at me with a cocky grin. I had the same one when I entered this battle. Instead, now I was having a hard time to breathe and my whole face was red. I looked around and saw that Clarisse was just chuckling off to the side.

"Chris, help me up," I murmured not having enough strength to talk fully.

"Why should I?" Chris asked as his grin spread ever farther across his face

"Be a gentlemen," Anger started to seep into my voice. Chris shook his head at my tone, but gave his hand to me. I took it and was pulled to my feet a little faster than I would have liked. I stood for a minute trying to get my balance and breath back. Chris patted my back before heading over to Clarisse. They chatted for a while before going outside. The second I was sure they were gone I threw my sword down to the ground. It chattered against the practice floor as it tumbled into the far corner. I grabbed my hair in frustration and let out a cry that summed up my anger in one. I went over to my sword. It was a good sword. Not a great one or a memorable one like Riptide. It was the sword I created so what would you expect out of it. I grasped it from the ground and started out of the practice area.

I shook my head before glancing up to the door. It was a perfect day outside. No cloud in sight like every other day in this camp. Only something was blocking my full view to the outside. I stopped immediately. Three feet in front of me, it was no other than Percy Jackson. He was staring intently at me with concern and confusion. My face along with my arms immediately became red from embarrassment. I broke out into a jog and pushed past Percy.

"Are you okay?" He called after me as I stormed off. I didn't dare answer him, but deep in my heart, I wished he would run after me and we would have this long conversation and he would hug me and I would fit in with everyone. Mostly I wished that I didn't have Hermes as a father, but that is a completely different matter. Anyway he didn't. He probably just went on with his practice and forgot me completely. Most people did anyway.

I made my way back to Hermes's cabin. I threw open the door and luckily no one was there. I made my way to my bed. A few tears slid down my face as I slid underneath my cover. Hours went by and when my stepbrothers and sisters finally did come to bed no one paid attention to me and no one cared that I was alone. Maybe because I was alone.

I slide off to sleep sometime after I heard the girl next to me start talking about cute guys and celebrities to the girl on bunk above me.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't wake until mid-morning. I would have stayed in longer, but my stomach growled for food. I had skipped dinner from the last night before so there was no way avoiding going to breakfast or lunch, whatever time it was. My feet slid out from under the covers to the wooden floor. The rest of my body followed. How good I looked wasn't on the top of my list so I just picked a t-shirt, my bright blue converse, and simple jeans shorts. I combed through my hair for the most part and pulled in into a tight ponytail. The window was opened next to me and I felt something brush across my face. I glanced outside. It was sunny and fine with a slight breeze, nothing special.

The moment I stepped outside, I felt like sobbing, but I wasn't underneath my covers anymore. I held them in with my head held high as I walked to the dining hall. I passed a few people, but all of them seemed focused and determined with what they were doing. I picked up speed as more people passed and I realized that lunch might be over. When I saw the dining hall in the distance, I broke into a slow jog.

As I entered most of the tables only had a few more people in it. I grabbed myself some food, gave some of my food to the pit for Hermes, and made my way to Hermes's table. I glanced around more carefully before digging into my lunch. I didn't even notice when someone was standing across from me.

"You never answered my question." I looked across my table and almost chocked on my sandwich. Percy looked at me with raised eyebrows. I held up a finger for time while I chewed and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Why does it matter?" I responded back.

"Well because you looked upset and I was just wondering if you were."

"I'm fine. I just don't need anybody coming up to me and scaring me." I added a tone of sarcastic to my voice.

"Sorry about that, but give me a real answer." He stared to me and there was no nonsense in those eyes.

"If you want the truth I am not happy. I am a demigod and I am still readjusting to life knowing that my Hermes is my father and I have superpowers," He shrugged his shoulders, "What does that mean?"

"That is how everyone is. You will get used to it, uh?" He stared hard at me, trying to remember me.

"Kendra and I don't think so,"

"I'm Percy,"

"I know"

"How?" He looked me over with a questioned expression on his face.

"Everyone knows who you are." I stood up, with my lunch. Percy followed.

As I scarped my food off my plate into the pit hoping Hermes would help just a tiny bit more, I glanced over to him. He was standing about three feet back, swaying to some type of song. He was waiting for me. I felt a little red in my cheeks as I realized that what I wanted was coming true, at least a little bit of it. Percy was waiting for me. I felt a ping of happiness in my heart. When I fully done I walked over to him.  
"Why are you waiting for me?"

"I saw you fighting Chris yesterday. The main reason I came over was to see if you wanted some help with sword." He had a sly smile on his face and I couldn't help saying yes. We started out to sword practice.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that this was too good to be true. My mind was so focused on everything that I didn't even notice when we made it to sword practice. Percy cleared his throat and I snapped back to reality. I grabbed my sword, but Percy snatched it from me. I stood there still grasping the air where my sword once was when Percy let a some sort of grunt. It was not a happy grunt.

"What?" I took my sword back from him. I looked it over, more closely that I ever had before. Simply put, it was crap. I looked up to him and nodded, signaling I had gotten the message.

"You know Tyson could make you a sword. He wouldn't mind." He offered.

"No. I like it. It sort of represents me." I swung the sword back and forth.

"Why do you say that?" He pulled out Riptide and clipped transforming that simple pen into a gleaming bronze sword.

"Because it looks like crap and is crap, but it has the tendency to surprise you." I charged Percy with my sword acting as a full extent of my arm. The fight ended about two minutes later. Percy won of course, but not without breaking a sweat. Pride flowed through my exhausted body. I bent over trying to gain back my breath.

"Good try," He told me with a little strain to his voice.

"What do you mean in try?" I asked as I tried to lift my head to look him in the eyes.

"If I was a monster, you would be dead right now."

"If you were a monster I wouldn't have fought you." He tilted his head with a smile spreading across his face.

"You can't avoid monsters forever."

"Yeah, but monsters don't come after me like they do you."

"True, but no one here at this camp has a chance of a normal life." He grinned looking off, probably thinking about his adventures.

I glanced at the ground remembering life before the first monster attack. I remember the music "Yeah," I responded in a dead tone. Memories flooded back and sword practice didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

"Something wrong?" He took a step closer to me.

"No," I shook my head as I took a step back, "Thanks for the practice," I stood up completely, "but I think I might go to archery now. I am at least a little decent at that." I sprinted out of sword practice, but at least I had enough happiness in my heart not to go crying to my cabin.

I spent the rest of my day at archery like I had told Percy. A few of my stepsiblings were there and they said hi. A few gave suggestions to improve and I was even able to give a few suggestions myself. Only every minute it seemed my eyes glanced over to the entrance hoping for Percy would once again be blocking my view to the outside.

The day turned to evening and dinner come and went. Nothing special. I gave most of my dinner to Hermes, thanking him for a good day and hoping for another tomorrow. Evening turned to night. Nothing special.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed without seeing Percy again. I was sitting in a tree, glancing over the water of the lake. How it glistened in the light. I found myself singing before very long.

_I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring. Need something I can confess. To know my sleeves are strained from the truth that I have said. Come by it honestly I swear that you saw me wink. No? I have been on the brink so tell me what you want to hear. Something that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere so I am going to give all my secrets away._ I belted out the last line. Only another sound grew above my singing, clapping. I glanced down to see Percy. He stood with Riptide down by his side and there was a biggest grin on his face.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for another sword fight with me," I was stunned. I couldn't respond because my cheeks were too busy gaining a nice color of red. "I couldn't find you so I asked around and Grover saw you sitting up there earlier." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You didn't tell me you could sing."

"Singing doesn't defeat a monster," I yelled down to him, collecting myself.

"That doesn't matter. You were really good. I am not joking."

I jumped down from the tree and landed on my two feet. "Thanks. Before I came here, I was going to be in band and everything. We were close deciding on a name when a Minotaur attacked me. Now that I know about demigods and everything I don't think I am ever going to be able to be in a band."`

"Don't think so negatively. You never know."

"I can think negatively because that is just my luck. This is my life. It is not like I am living a wonderful life behind." I shook my head and walked away from the lake. I don't know where I was going, but I didn't want to stay here.

"Wait," Percy called after me. I slowed my pace so he didn't have chase after me. "Something wrong with your family?"

"Yeah," I stopped not wanting to saw more, but Percy looked straight at me, looking somewhat eager to know more. I sighed, but continued my story, "I was a child of an affair. My mother met Hermes when apparently she had been having a fight with my stepfather. It ended with her getting pregnant with me of course, but at first, my stepfather was sure it was his. We were a happy family for the first two years, I think. I don't remember. I have just seen some photos and the three of us together look perfect. Anyway, my stepfather found out somehow and he has hated me since. My mother never told me the exact details. My mother and stepfather are still together, but they have argument daily. I think the only thing keeping them together is my younger stepsister. She is actually my stepfather's child. He made sure by testing. My mother resent me for ruining her marriage and my stepfather won't talk to me. He would rather see me fail at life so that proves that his child is better than Hermes's child. I was lucky though with my stepfather. Something about him protected me from the monster for most of my life. I don't know the details exactly" By the time, I had finished talking we were in the middle of the forest. The sword arena peaked over the hill.

"That sucks," Percy murmured under his breath. He stared at the ground for a few seconds and the forest joined in his silence. I felt my cheek flush with a little red. Percy lifted his head and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you still want to practice?"

I nodded with enthusiasm as we started our slow jog to the arena.


End file.
